


Thorin Oakenshield to the Rescue(?)

by Hyperballad



Category: The Hobbit (2012), Thorin and Bilbo - Fandom
Genre: Almost Gang Rape, M/M, Man to Man sex, Sexy Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield along with the company of dwarves are out on a quest to take their gold back from the dragon Smaug but they had a few misadventures during one intensely cold night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield to the Rescue(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltic/gifts).



> This work was actually inspired by fan art I have seen in google, of Thorin hugging Bilbo to himself and it made me think: What if all the other dwarves want in on the action? I had wanted to title this the Almost Gang Rape of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield to the Rescue(?) but I didn't want to be too graphic. So here it goes. First one shot fic.

Kili scratched absently at his leg and then he shivered, staring out at the pale, moonlit canvas of the open grassy plain, the distant hills appearing like sleeping dark giants. If not for the moon and the pinprick dots of stars in the sky, there would have been nothing to see at all. Nighttime caught up with them, detaining their group between an unknown land between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains and for this reason, his Uncle Thorin had advised the company that no fires shall light their camp, lest there be patrolling Orc or Goblins close by. Gandalf was not with them at this time and so Thorin preferred to tread these woods with more caution than necessary. A spider suddenly crawled over the young dwarf's boot, but Kili took no notice. He was too cold to care for anything else. Even though Fili was already sitting next to him, in the hope that their proximity with each other would help warm their freezing bodies, it was not enough. They had a fur blanket over their shoulders and they both exchanged dreary gazes, their teeth chattering.

"Unseasonably cold tonight, isn't Fili?"

"Indeed and the snow has not yet draped the mountain peaks, Kili!"Fili said and then he suddenly sneezed, his long, bulbous nose growing even redder than normal, as if he had just quaffed a draft of beer.

"Why will Uncle not let us light the fires? We all know Orcs and Goblins are stupid. They wouldn't know if we lit but a few embers to warm our freezing bottoms-"

Fili shoved Kili's shoulder roughly, frowning at him. "Do you not trust in Uncle Thorin, Kili? He is smarter than you and I combined! Moreover, he is the leader of this quest!"

Kili lifted a gloved hand and scratched at the back of his head, smiling ruefully."I am sorry, brother-"

Fili instantly softened and bumped heads with him, indicating that he forgave him. They are once again relegated as night-watchmen since they are younger than the rest of the group and have sharper eyes. It was detestable work, but it was also very important since the lives of their fellows would depend on it. Mostly it was Bofur who took the role from them. Fili, out of the corner of his eye suddenly saw Bilbo the halfling taking a leisurely stroll nearby, inspecting some shrubberies. He jabbed his elbow into Kili's side.

"Look, the halfling!"They both stared as Bilbo walked about lithely, his movements small and graceful. They have always both wondered what was so special about a hobbit. Hobbits are rather very small and very tender folk and yet this illusion became broken when their gazes fell to the hobbit's strangely large, ungainly feet, with a few coarse hairs upon it. Fili could not help but comment upon these.

"How could he go about barefoot? Isn't it odd? I mean, these hobbits are delicate, prissy little fellows, but look at him!"

Kili nodded in agreement immediately, knowing that his brother was smarter than him and so he would be more observant of such things.

"Fili, he does not even look like he is cold-"

"Yes Kili! I wonder what the halfling's secret is that keeps him warm-"

"We should go ask him, Fili!"

"Indeed, we should Kili-"

They called out to Bilbo loudly. Bilbo stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at them. The other dwarves were sleeping in the small encampment they had set up and those two, blithering idiots are shouting so, enough to rouse the dead. He had no choice but to walk over to them. They were still greeting him loudly that he had to shush them.

"I am here, silence yourselves! Do you not care that you would raise the ire of your kinsmen?"

"We are tolerable folk, Bilbo! We may not look it sometimes, but we definitely are-" Fili said magnanimously at Bilbo's lack of erudition over dwarvish manners. Bilbo just sighed wearily and sat on a stump before them, giving both dwarves an inquiring look and wondering why they called him forth.

"My brother and I are quite curious to know, what your secret is, Bilbo. Why are you not cold in this ungodly freezing time of the night?" Fili asked as they both leaned in close to Bilbo.

Bilbo suddenly smiled at them charmingly, his blue eyes brightening. "Hobbits can be quite tolerable too, Master Fili! In more ways than one. I happen to think it's the Bag end beer that runs through my veins that make me somewhat immune to the cold," Then he surprisingly tipped a wink at the two brothers. "Perhaps I had a swig of the said beer that has kept my blood to a boil, all night-"

"What?"Kili's eyes went wide in his astonishment. "Do you still have some beer with you?"

They have been traveling for some time that such precious supplies as beer are the first to become depleted from their packs and stores. Kili was looking at the hobbit with fresh eyes, his greed evident.

"Would you be willing to share a bit of your precious draught with us?"

Bilbo giggled and he stood up and put his hands to his pockets."Unfortunately, the last drop has made its way down my belly. Well, I am off and I bid you both a good night-"

Before Bilbo can walk away, Kili grabbed at his wrist and pulled him close. Fili looked over at his brother, confused . What was he doing? Bilbo asked the same thing of him.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo was indignantly trying to undo Kili's hold on his wrist, without much success. Kili suddenly drew Bilbo in an embrace and held him against his chest. Kili suddenly smiled in pleasure.

"He's as hot as a warm fire, brother! I can feel it against me! His little heart is like a trapped bird in his chest, beating against a cage-"

Bilbo was looking at Kili in fear now, who knows what the damned dwarf would do with him. His heart was pounding in his chest as Fili also came near them.

"Let me try!" Fili cried out and grabbed Bilbo from Kili's clutches and hugged him to himself. His eyes lit up and he was looking at Kili with giddy delight.

"You are right brother! We can share him between us here while we watch! I'll hold him while I sleep and then it will be your turn-"

Kili begged to differ and grabbed Bilbo back in his arms, holding him tight.

"Oh no Fili, it was my idea first!" A tug-of-war and an argument ensued as to who would have their turn with Bilbo Baggins first.

"Let me go, you halfwits!" Bilbo screamed to no avail, it was as if he was just an object to them and they passed him around like he was some toy.

"Say! What are you fellows doing with that halfling?" Bofur suddenly came forward. He was still holding his flute, which he played with quietly in his tent. Kili was the one holding Bilbo now and Bilbo did not like the reaction he was causing in the young dwarf's body. An odd, animal heat emanated from Kili's body and it was rising up to meet Bilbo's skin and he felt a strange, hard mound pressing at his backside; it was insistently bobbing up from Kili's pants.

"He's mine tonight-"Kili said with teeth bared, ready to fight the others for him.

Bilbo could not understand this insanity that had infected the two young dwarves. Fili was equally rabid to get his hands on Bilbo. Bofur roughly pulled them apart and drew Bilbo to him, warding the other younger dwarves off.

"I think you two have better cool off your feistiness! You are frightening Master Bilbo-"

Just when Bilbo thought he has a savior, he felt Bofur's hand tighten on his arm and when he turned his head, he saw that Bofur was actually sniffing his hair, his eyes closed.

"Bofur!" Bilbo cried out in disgust, his face set frantically as he tried to pull away. Bofur was smiling down at him indecently.

"You smell good, Bilbo. I think I understand why Kili and Fili want you to be in their bedrolls tonight. I think you will be safer in mine-"

He was tugging at Bilbo and dragging him towards his tent. Fili let out a unintelligible gibber and took one of Bilbo's flailing arms.

"Why can't we just share him?"Fili roared out, glowering at the other dwarves.

"One of us has to be first!" Kili retorted. Thus, began another game of toss-the-hobbit as they tried to take possession of him.

"In Thror's name! What is all this yammering? Why do you disturb the peace?" Dwalin bellowed as he came forward to join the fray. Finally, a reasonable voice amid this Lunacy, causing Bilbo to sigh in relief. He released himself from Fili's hold this time and stood close to Dwalin for protection.

"This is none of your business, Dwalin! I am the master of this situation!" Bofur said indignantly as he glared up at Dwalin, the other bigger than him.

"On whose authority?" Dwalin spat in his face and then he was looking at the other two young dwarves furiously, but they seemed unafraid of him somehow.

"We are just trying to decide who will sleep with Bilbo first!" Fili cried out.

Dwalin looked around at them with wide eyes."Sleep with the hobbit?"

"It's not what you think! We just want to hug him close, he's quite warm and this is such a cold night, he can make the night pass by easily-"Fili tried to say innocently, but deep down, he was thinking of more indecent things he can do to that tender little hobbit.

"I'll be the judge of that-"Dwalin said and even he took Bilbo in his arms and hugged him close.

"My, but you are soft, hobbit!"Dwalin crooned as he pressed forward to feel Bilbo's body next to his.

Bilbo slapped a hand to his eyes and shook his head minutely. Oh no, not him too! He was not surprised when even silent Bifur joined in and so did old Balin, supposedly the eldest and wisest over them all. He shouted in protest, begged and cursed, but they all ignored his pleas. Now he was in an even larger mass of dwarves, desperate to have him in their tents to get them 'warm'. Dori, Nori, Ori and Oin were also taking him in their clutches and they passed him around, feeling the heat rising from their fur or leather lined coats. Hands tested the softness of his skin and even one of them ventured to touch his backside. Bilbo was becoming extremely afraid. They were desperate to have him for some reason, clamoring for him. Something about him seemed to arouse a need for the comfort and warmth of a young and delicate body to be next to them.

The only dwarves that decided to leave off on having a go at him were Gloin, for the other silently smoked a pipe in his tent, content to lie in his bed roll and Bombur, because the substantial dwarf was fast asleep and snoring in his billowing tent which barely fit him in.

"Unhand that halfling right now!" A loud,bellow resounded throughout the camp and Thorin strode towards them with a commanding air. Bilbo was instantly released from the hungry hands that grabbed at him. Bilbo tried to run off to his own small tent, but Thorin took hold of one of his arms and glared down at him.

"What is the meaning of this, hobbit? Why were my men attacking you?"

Bilbo looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "They wanted me to warm their beds. Every one of them!"

Thorin shook his head slowly and then he was looking at all the other dwarves with a dull and horrible fury. With just a look from his eyes the insanity that had possessed the dwarves passed from them.

"You have disgraced me tonight by acting like a bunch of orcs! Begone and let us hope that by the morrow you are restored to your senses-"

The other dwarves made a comical show of retreat as they rushed off to their tents. Only Kili and Fili remained shrinking in horror at Thorin's wrath as he rushed towards them and grabbed them by their ears, pulling and pinching down painfully.

"I am sure you both started this mess! Go! Go back to your post and I do not care if you become blocks of ice! You will man your post and you will light not a single fire! Do you hear me?" Thorin shouted ominously.

"Yes Uncle!" Both Kili and Fili cried out in wincing voices. Thorin released them and they staggered back to their post to be the lookout for the company of dwarves. All the while Thorin had Bilbo stay and then he grabbed Bilbo by the shoulder and led him to his own tent.

"You will not be safe in your own tent, if my guess is right about my naughty nephews. Come, you will stay in my tent-"

Bilbo entered and saw how neat and orderly Thorin made his bed and his things put aside in the same manner. An oil lamp hung from a pole nearby and it illuminated the inside of the tent.

"Maybe I should go get my bedroll-"Bilbo began timidly, but Thorin stopped him.

"No halfling! It will not fit in this tent anymore-"

Bilbo hesitated."Thorin, that would mean that we...I mean...I mean that I will sleep in your bed?"His eyes were wide. Thorin smiled at him languidly and he began to remove his own layers of clothing, folding them away and finally baring his chest until eventually he exposed himself to Bilbo. Thorin went back in bed. He had one arm propped up to his chin, his magnificent long and wavy hair flowing about. With one hand he tapped the bed.

"Well? Are you going to lie in my bed or not?"

Goodness! It seems even Thorin was not immune to the same insanity that possessed his men. However, no one would come to save Bilbo now. He wished Gandalf was here. This never would have happened if the wizard had them all under his watchful gaze. Bilbo was reluctant to come near, but he finally sat gingerly at the side of the bed. He swung his legs up, lying back upon the mattress stiffly. Thorin was upon him immediately; he rolled on top of Bilbo and was looking down at him with a leering grin.

"What is it about you that fascinates them so, Bilbo? What could it be?" Thorin whispered huskily as his hair billowed about him and fell down the sides of Bilbo's face, seeming to frame him with the dark curls.

Bilbo averted his eyes from Thorin's lusty gaze, his cheeks reddened, his eyebrows drawn up with his confusion.

"Perhaps they think I am but a small and weak halfling, but I am much more than that! I'm tougher than I look-"

"Really? Hmmm, I suppose you are right, Master Bilbo. Looks can be deceiving-"Thorin drew closer, the sight of his mouth closing in on Bilbo mesmerized the other. Bilbo put his hands out and pressed it to Thorin's chest, trying to stop the descent of that kiss.

"Thorin, I think you are not yourself and I think I have to leave-"Bilbo said in a small voice.

"Bilbo, if you try to leave I will follow you, wherever you go and I will force myself upon you and no one can stop me. If I have to take you out before the other dwarves, I will do just that-"

"You wouldn't!"

"Indeed, halfling! I will-"

"What was all that talk you made to your men earlier-"

"It got them off your back, didn't it?"

Bilbo was silent. What Lunacy is happening tonight? Why had it overcome even the very dwarf that had been so full of doubt over his allegiance to their cause? Thorin smelled like the forest, his breath like air, a warm breeze that passes over the unmoving trees. Then, Thorin kissed him on the lips and Bilbo found himself drowned by the heat of it, the smell rising from the dwarf lush and full and earthy. Bilbo moaned into that kiss, his eyes wide open and it seemed to drive Thorin insane with lust.

"Did you hear that Fili?"

"I did, Kili!"

"I think it came from Uncle Thorin's tent. Would you like us to-"

"Oh no, brother! I do not wish to incur the wrath of Uncle again-"

But both dwarves pricked their ears out of their curiosity, straining to hear more-

"Thorin, oh yes!" Bilbo moaned as the dwarf caressed his manhood. Thorin's body was against his back as they were lying on their sides. Thorin's bare and hot flesh pressed to him, his skin shining with their sweaty and lusty writhing. He was kissing Bilbo's throat and had passed his arm under Bilbo's own, clutching at his chest. He could feel the tree-trunk hardness of Thorin's cock pressing at his backside .

"What could they be doing in there?" Kili asked as they edged closer to Thorin's tent, abandoning their post. Fili jabbed Kili on his side and stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you an idiot? Of course they are having sex! What else could it be?"

"How could Uncle fit himself into-"Kili's face grew red and he was actually quite inflamed and jealous, but he found it curious how a big man like Uncle Thorin could have sex with such a small, delicate creature as a hobbit. Then, they heard a loud whining moan from Bilbo, he was sounding like he was gasping very quickly and they heard panting grunts coming from Thorin himself.

"More slowly, please! S-Slowy-"Bilbo moaned as he allowed Thorin to penetrate him, who used some sword oil to ease his entry into Bilbo. Bilbo at first rocked back against him in surprised shock when Thorin forced his manhood in. Bilbo's knees are wide apart, limbs shaking, right down to his thighs, tears stinging his eyes. He thought Thorin would not comply, but he was surprisingly gentle with Bilbo as he slowed down, softly kissing Bilbo's back as he fought against reaching his own climax. A long, agonizing eternity seemed to pass for Bilbo, but the friction and the heat started to feel much better as Thorin kept thrusting into him, it was opening up to a sensation that was deliciously deep and unbearably good.

"Yes! Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bilbo started to cry out in pleasure as Thorin went faster and faster.

Bilbo was lolling his head slowly, his mouth hung open in abandon, eyes closed as he savored each hot, panting thrusts from Thorin. His head was spinning, spiraling up to the lusty sweetness of their lovemaking. He couldn't stand it anymore. He felt himself come and Thorin was the same, he shuddered at Bilbo's back as he let out a strangled cry.

"He sounds like he is crying-"

"No! Uncle never could cry! He's incapable of it!"

"B-But...he is sobbing something to the halfling-"

"Quiet! I'm trying to listen-"

"Did I hurt you, Bilbo?" Thorin asked him gently, caressing his ruddy cheek. Bilbo sighed and nuzzled closer into Thorin's warm neck. He was holding Bilbo in his arms and whatever venom was going through him, had come to pass. He was tender now.

"No, not really-" Bilbo assured him and stroked Thorin's broad chest with light fingers. Then, Bilbo lifted his head to look at him. "Did you like it?"

Thorin's voice was raw and throaty when he spoke again. He sounded like he wanted to cry."Yes,"

"Would it be too much to ask...ifwe can do it again?" Bilbo asked slyly.

"What?"Thorin said, dumbfounded. The halfling wants to do it again? He could see why the other dwarves were desperate to have him, his skin was so hot, as if he had a fever and he smelled quite nice. Who wouldn't want to have such a pretty thing to warm one's bed on a cold night as this? Thorin would dare to say that hobbits are prettier than lady dwarves.

"Are you well enough to do it now?"

In response, Bilbo swung around quickly and lithely settled himself over Thorin's lap as the other struggled to a sitting position to accommodate him. Bilbo was giving him a huge, excited smile as he placed his hands upon Thorin's shoulder.

"Yes please!"And then Bilbo cried out in ecstasy as Thorin rammed himself up into him and they were at it once more.

The next morning when they broke camp, the other dwarves apologized to Bilbo for their actions and Bilbo accepted it politely. Thorin, who previously left Bilbo to his devices, was now helping him pack his gear and even helped him up his pony. Thorin seemed to look different somehow (different in what way?), he glowed and he had on a rather self-satisfied smile on his face. Bilbo was gazing at him with hero-worshipping eyes (So Majestic!) as he rode close to Thorin. Meanwhile, Kili and Fili, both feeling rather listless and dull looked after Bilbo with yearning eyes, drooling after him.

"It's not fair! That Uncle can have the halfling and we can't-"Kili pouted as he rode on his horse next to Fili. They were both still exhausted from last night's events.

"Maybe we can sweet talk him, like uncle does and he will let us-"

But Thorin heard them and reeled his horse around, making it so that Bilbo's own pony was out of their reach.

"Oh no you don't! The halfling is mine! No one touches him!" Thorin said his eyes flashing out forbiddingly.

Bilbo sighed happily and gave both Kili and Fili his sweetest smile, riding even closer to Thorin, the other looking down at him lovingly.

"I daresay, uncle guards that hobbit rather more relentlessly than Smaug guards the gold! Kili!"

"Indeed Fili! Indeed!"

They all rode on up to the Misty Mountains to face whatever tribulation will come, Kili silently hoping that he will not be on night-watch duty, looking forward to sitting before a campfire during the night to enjoy a hot meal if not a warm bed with the hobbit.


End file.
